Senior Senior Year: The Best Year Ever
by Kris6
Summary: The first day of school for the 2012-2013 school year brings with it a new Head Cheerio and a new Assistant Cheerio Coach. Brittany and Santana three months post-Goodbye.
1. The Best Plot Setup Ever

**Senior Senior Year: The Best Year Ever**

**Disclaimer**: Not mine.

**Spoilers**: More or less everything through _Goodbye_ except the last scene with Santana and her mother and the Quinn/Sue scene because…just…_**ugh**_.

**Summary**: The first day of school for the 2012-2013 school year brings with it a new Head Cheerio and a new Assistant Cheerio Coach. Brittany and Santana three months post-_Goodbye_.

**A/N**: I started writing this when the spoilers first broke out about Brittany not graduating. Obviously Santana was graduating because all of the _Glee_ banners had her in the picture with the other graduating Seniors. This is _**my**_ version of Season 4.

**Warnings**: Mild language, not a lot of dialogue for this chapter…also not beta-ed.

**Rant**: I am so disgusted with _Glee_, not only for doing that to Brittany (and Santana, by association), but also for their general inconsistency with her character. Season 1 when all of the academically ineligible Cheerios are suspended from practice, Brittany was one of only three still able to participate (with Santana and Quinn). There is no way Britt could have a 0.0 GPA and have been a Senior…or _**class president**_. Finn is infinity times dumber…and even cheated off Britt before so he shouldn't have graduated either. Fuck you _Glee_.

* * *

**THE BEST PLOT SETUP EVER**

William McKinley High School. Graduation 2012. Several underclassmen were present for the event. Not because they had friends, siblings or other relatives graduating. No, they attended just to make sure that one Santana Lopez really was graduating.

Despite her all-too-brief stint as a 'Bully Whip' and a fleeting lull in her abhorrent behavior once she had been publicly outed to the entire state, she had been an unholy terror to students and faculty alike. In fact, had it not been through fear of a certain villainous coach who was terrifying enough _**before**_ the pregnancy hormones kicked in, the faculty might have even had a small celebration to commemorate the great moment in school history. No longer would Santana Lopez be tormenting, manipulating _**or**_ psychologically abusing them.

7:48 am. Tuesday. 4 September 2012. A day that will live in infamy.

For the fifth year in a row, students are paralyzed with shock and awe. The undeniably gorgeous _**woman**_ with deeply tanned skin, smoldering eyes and a body to die – or_** kill**_ – for struts down the hall with smug smirk painted onto her lips along with her sparkly red lip gloss. Those that have been there at any time in the last three years react in ways ranging from fear, arousal, trauma, jealousy and anger. New students and freshmen all seem to reflect a fairly generic mix of curiosity, lust and envy.

Though, as she passes, a new wave of terror crashes down on those that know of the notorious Santana Lopez. Still, something about Santana is…different. The uniform. The clothes. Santana isn't wearing a Cheerio uniform. Unusual, but not exactly unheard of since she spent several months of her Junior year off the squad. However, she'd spent that time dressing a certain way and, if not in uniform, there is a certain style that she'd been known to follow. _**This**_ is not it.

Menacing as she was in her Cheerio uniform, especially with her Varsity captain jacket, this is worse on an entirely different level.

Sweatpants. Cheerio red. 'WMHS' printed in bold type up the side of one leg in white with a black outline and 'CHEERIOS' printed up the side of the other leg with the same font and color scheme.

A plain fitted black t-shirt and a silver whistle hanging down around her neck. The 'TANA' printed in white on the right breast of the shirt is the only part of her name visible under her jacket.

Her current jacket is similar to, but still distinctly different from, the one that instilled so much fear in the student body. The style is very much the same except the body of the jacket is black instead of Cheerio red and the sleeves are Cheerio red instead of white. 'Cheerios' is still scrawled in red inside of the zippered hood, which is still white. 'Santana' is still written on the right breast…but her surname is as well, though it's partially obscured thanks to the lapel folded over it. Either way, it being on the front is odd considering the squad's jackets have always had their last names on the upper back under the hood. So this begs the question as to what's written on Santana's back, if anything…and also,_** why the hell is she still here!?**_ Oh…

_**Horror!**_

_'Assistant Coach'_.

Oh, the _**humanity**_!

A student whimpers in fear, hidden behind their locker door. Until now, Coach Sue Sylvester's second-in-command has always been the captain of her Cheerio squad. It's a title that has always carried a great deal of power and has always inspired a significant amount of fear in and of itself…but there was still quite a gap between the amount of respect commanded by each title. Truth be told, Sue never trusted anyone to be half as competent as her nor did she ever consider anyone good enough to be in a position of equal, or near-equal, prestige as her own. Until now…

But…why? For the love of god, _**why**_? Santana was supposed to have started her first day of college last week. But…why? For the love of god, _**why**_? Santana was supposed to have started her first day of college last week. Everyone knows that Santana Lopez, the Cheerio that won three Nationals championships, two of which as squad captain, had her pick of pretty much any school of her choice. Her GPA was surprisingly high given her general disposition and the way she let others believe her to be. In fact, she had been .04 points away from being Valedictorian for the class of 2012. It is widely known that, among others, the University of Louisville in Kentucky offered her a full-ride based off her cheerleading record alone. The answer is a surprisingly uncomplicated, clear-cut and obvious one.

A tall blonde with a bright smile and iridescent blue eyes that are just as warm and friendly as the girl they belong to. Said blonde is walking alongside the Latina. In a Varsity captain jacket. Something about the jacket seems somewhat…off. It isn't the patches on the sleeves of which there is nothing abnormal – the three years the squad won Nationals on the upper right arm, five chevrons on the inside of the right forearm to indicate the number of years on the squad and the three black and red slashes on her upper left arm to identify her as the captain. Her name, 'Brittany', scrawled on the right side of her chest is spelt correctly. 'Cheerios' is written on the inside of the hood just like always. Even her last name on the back is perfectly…

Oh…well, that definitely helps explain some things…and further supports the fact that the blonde is the reason the shorter girl is still in Ohio and standing next to the second-year senior at the taller girl's locker.

After '_Assistant Coach_', the second most frightening two-word combination to be uttered in these hallowed halls is '_Pierce-Lopez_'. It is extraordinarily unfortunate for the students and faculty at William McKinley High School that '_Pierce-Lopez_' is exactly what just so happens to be written on the back of Brittany's jacket. Even worse and further solidifying what many are beginning to fear to be true is that, before walking away from her locker, when Brittany reaches over to smooth down the collar of the smaller girl's jacket, the surname on the front of it following '_Santana_' is revealed. It too reads '_Pierce-Lopez_'.

By the end of this first day of school there will be a number of rumors swirling around about what happened and, while some may have a sliver of truth in it, none of them will come close. Only a handful of people know what the hell is _**really**_ going on...

* * *

**Three Months Ago – A Week Before Graduation**

_ "How could you not tell me that you weren't going to graduate?" Santana shouts angrily as she paces in front of her girlfriend's bed. Brittany, sitting cross-legged on the bed and facing the Latina, simply shrugs as she idly plays with a loose thread on her comforter. "Don't __**do**__ that!" She snaps, more desperate than angry._

_ "Don't do what?" Brittany asks after it becomes clear that the smaller girl isn't going to elaborate. Her voice is barely above a whisper, as though she's afraid to even speak at all._

_ "You know…" Santana throws her arms out wide for a moment and then gestures vaguely as if the odd action is somehow meant to replace words as she struggles to explain, "that __**thing**__ you do," she finishes lamely, the other girl obviously not understanding. "Acting like you don't care and that something isn't a big deal when it really is," she manages to voice her sentiments._

_ "It __**isn't**__. It's not like anyone expected me to graduate anyways," the blonde sighs._

_ "That's bullshit. Even if your parents didn't, __**I**__ did. Stop selling yourself short," the brunette practically growls at her girlfriend._

_ "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you're just giving me too __**much**__ credit?" Brittany snaps back rhetorically, the tears precariously threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes, belying the rising anger in her tone._

_ "No. __**Never**__," Santana firmly replies, her voice full of conviction. "You're the most talented person I know and you deserve so much more than to waste away in this fucking town just because you believed all the shit people said about you," she continues, goes over to where her girlfriend is still seated at the end of her bed, crouches down and takes both of the blonde's hands in her own._

_ "What am I even supposed to do if I graduate-"_

_ "-__**when**__ you graduate," Santana cuts her off to correct her, squeezing the taller girl's hands briefly, a sweet smile on her usually mischievously smirking lips._

_ Brittany allows herself to weakly return the smile before continuing. "No college in their right mind will accept me. I can't get a decent job without some kind of higher education. At least Lima is familiar and I won't feel as lost as I would be if I left," she sighs, staring at their joined hands._

_ "Britt…" Santana breathes out sympathetically before trailing off as she feels a hot tear drop onto their hands from the other girl's downcast eyes. "Why didn't you tell me this is how you felt?" She asks, her heart breaking as she watches the usually bubbly blonde sink into resigned defeatism._

_ The taller girl shakes her head subtly as if to say that she doesn't want to talk about it, several moments pass, quiet save for her sniffling before she cracks. "I didn't want you to break up with me," she confesses in a small voice, her motives making her feel pathetic and selfish._

_ Santana loosens her grip on the blonde's hands, but Brittany only squeezes tighter to keep the other girl from pulling away. "Brittany, look at me," she tries to meet her girlfriend's eyes._

_ "I only just got you, I'm not ready to lose you," Brittany barely manages to get out before releasing a sob._

_ There are no words sufficient enough to describe the agony Santana feels when seeing the blonde in such pain. So, she takes a moment to sit next to Brittany so she can compose herself to a point where she's confident enough that she can speak without her voice cracking before managing a smile for her girlfriend. "Britt-Britt," she coos softly to simultaneously get her attention and comfort her. It takes several seconds, but Brittany eventually lifts her gaze to meet the Latina's. "I've __**always**__ been yours and no matter how many ways I've pictured my future, the only thing that never changes is the fact that you're a part of it," she confesses as she senses that this is something the other girl needs to hear even though she always assumed that it was a given._

_ "I don't want to hold you back. You're the smartest person I know and you're so talented that you're destined to be rich and famous. I'm just a big dumb loser that can't really do much of anything except dance. You're, like, Rachel Berry and I'm Finn Hudson. He has the IQ of a tampon but somehow she still loves him despite his gassy baby face and lack of coordination. And-"_

_ "__**Brittany Susan Pierce**__!" Santana barks to get her attention. "First off, you are __**so**__ much smarter, hotter and more talented than Finn Hudson could ever __**hope**__ to be. Second, if you __**ever**__ compare me to Berry again, I won't hesitate to unleash Snix and go __**all**__ Lima Heights," she smirks when this elicits a giggle from her girlfriend, both knowing she's all talk. "And third, even though we are so much better than those two, both as individuals __**and**__ as a couple, and they don't love each other half as much as you and I love each other-"_

_ "Be nice 'Tana," Brittany grins, shaking her head in amusement._

_ "-they're still together and getting married and planning to spend the rest of their lives together," Santana continues as though never interrupted. "Now, if we really set our minds to it, then I can easily see us taking over the country, if not the world. You gotta admit B, 'President Pierce' still has a pretty good ring to it," she finishes with a playful smirk._

_ With a giggle and an eye roll, Brittany lays on her back on the bed, pulling Santana with her, the shorter of the two resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "I think we should start small and work out way up to world domination. Maybe we should think about planning our wedding before we think about planning a government takeover," she jokes, only realizing the slip when she feels the girl in her arms tense slightly. _

_ There is a moment of silence. "Do you really want us to get married?" Santana eventually asks, her voice soft and tentative._

_ "One day…maybe…in the distant future…in a galaxy far, far away," Brittany furrows her brows at the last part, which sounds vaguely familiar before remembering what she was talking about. "Only if __**you**__ want to though. If not then, uh…no, I don't and I have no idea what you're talking about," she rambles self-consciously._

_ Santana's body shakes with restrained laughter before she presses a kiss to the corner of the blonde's lips and bops her on the end of the nose with her left index finger. "Sweetie, you should know by now that I would __**literally**__ marry you tomorrow if you asked me to," she informs her candidly and casually._

_ The blonde bites her bottom lip to hold back her excitement. "I can't get down on one knee and propose with you clinging to me like a…clingy-type thing," she falters on her analogy with a baffled look of concentration._

_ "It doesn't matter. That's not an actual rule or anything," Santana assures her with a smile, assuming her girlfriend is being silly._

_ "…But I don't have a ring either," Brittany bites her bottom lip nervously._

_ Beginning to doubt if the girl is actually still joking, Santana hesitates for a split second before rolling over a little so she can curl into Brittany's side, she leans over so she can link her left pinky with Brittany's right one and lift them up for the blonde to see. _

_ "I don't care. When have we done anything in this relationship the 'normal way'? We kissed and slept together before we actually __**got**__ together. Hell, we had our first fight __**about**__ our relationship before we were even officially __**in**__ a _relationship_. We told each other we loved each other before we started dating. It wasn't until our third date that we actually held __**hands**__ in public instead of just pinkies and by then we'd already been sleeping together, off and on, for about four years. So, who cares about whether or not you give me a ring? We've done everything out of whack already so what's one more thing? My mom would probably argue that our matching charm bracelets might as well be wedding rings anyways," she chuckles this last part, shaking their hands back and forth in the air by their pinkies to make the aforementioned bracelets jingle._

_ Brittany smiles slightly before releasing a sigh. "That's kind of my point though. I __**love**__ that we're actually an official couple now, but it feels like we took too many wrong turns and made too many mistakes before we were able to get to this point. I just wanted to do something the __**right way**__ in this for a change. I think you deserve it…especially after everything you went through this year," she mutters the last part._

_ The Latina huffs out a sigh. "Britt, I love you and I wouldn't care if you asked me by slipping a note written in crayon in my locker that asked me to check a box for either 'yes' or 'no'. You could write your proposal on your naked body with a can of whipped cream. Or you could even do the whole romantic dinner thing before getting down on one knee and asking. It doesn't matter because my answer will always be yes," she tells her honestly. _

_ The room lapses into silence. Not awkward or uncomfortable or tense, just…pensive. As if of its own volition, Santana can feel her eyebrow arching up as if to say 'Really?' and she's glad the blonde can't see it. That's not to say that Santana's not getting close to actually asking on her eyebrow's behalf though._

_ "I want to start my last year of high school as 'Mrs. Pierce-Lopez'," Brittany announces, her decision firm._

_ "What?" Santana asks wanting to make sure the other girl is implying what she thinks she is._

_ "We're getting married this summer and you're going to start working on getting famous in New York while I finish repeating my Senior year. Then when I graduate my diploma will say 'Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez'. By then you'll have become famous and I can join you in New York to be your trophy wife. I will totally be the Todd to your Sarah Palin. The Stedman to your Oprah…or the Gale to your Oprah," she grins, proud of her awesome skills for planning their future together._

_ Santana rolls her eyes playfully. "You're __**telling**__ me that we're getting married?" She smirks._

_ "Well, yeah. You basically told me that I didn't need to ask so I figured I'd skip that part," she grins cheekily back._

_ "Yes, well, you seem to have forgotten that I'm not leaving Lima without you. I wasn't lying when I told Mom that the other night," Santana tells her seriously._

_ "San…" Brittany sighs. "What are you even going to do in Lima for a year? You'll just sit around and start resenting your wife, __**me**__," she pointedly, if unnecessarily, reminds her who her future wife will be, "for holding you back from living your life and then __**I'll**__ feel guilty while __**you**__ slowly descend into a dark depression and also alcoholism…and a possible addiction to Valium too because-"_

_ "I'm telling Lord Tubbington to stop letting you DVR movies on Lifetime and Oxygen," Santana interrupts with a shake of her head. "Look, I'll figure out something to do with my time that doesn't in some way reflect a poorly produced movie-of-the-week. My main focus is going to be helping you graduate," she explains._

_ Then, as if by divine intervention, a little light bulb switches on in Brittany's brain (after precariously flickering a little at first). "Hey, since Coach Sue is going to be super pregnant before she goes into labor to give birth to the Antichrist, she's going to need help with her classes and Cheerios," she says knowingly._

_ Santana just nods idly before she realizes where this is going. "I can't work for Sue and it's not like Figgins will even approve it. He's super cheap," she points out._

_ "But he's also super dumb," Brittany points out, pausing as she adds 'school principal' to her mental list of future careers she's qualified for. "Besides, I'd feel __**so**__ much better about going back to school for another year if I knew you'd be there with me," she throws in her patented pleading look that is simply too sad and pathetic for anyone with eyes and a soul to say no to._

_ "Fine, I'll talk to her on Monday," Santana mutters. "But if she says no and threatens to eat my spleen if I don't get out of her office, then I'm holding you accountable…__**Wifey**__," she smirks, laughing when her girlfriend's (fiancée's?) face turns red at the comment._

* * *

Coach Sue Sylvester, and the black hole of hormones and emotions that her pregnancy has reduced her to, nearly cried when Santana suggested she stick around to help her out until Brittany graduates. The petite brunette has five years of experience with her as coach considering all of the prep training in 8th grade in addition to cheer camp every summer, so she knows the older woman's standards and methods like the back of her hand. It's not like Sue even tried to deny that she would need help with the Cheerios and her scheming since she was going to be busy adapting to her role as – _shudder_ – a mother…and like hell was she going to sink so low as to ask _**Roz Washington**_ to help.

Given Mrs. Hagburg's retirement and the fact that Ms. Castle had to be 'let go' when an 'anonymous' tip came in about her morning coffee having more whiskey in it than creamer (or _**coffee**_, for that matter), there was more than enough in the budget for Figgins to approve putting the former Head Cheerio on the payroll. He'd actually been pleased considering the only thing he even remembered about her was her brief stint as a Bully Whip the year before. Then again, having Sue Sylvester pitching the idea to him in her usual "I'm not _**asking**_ you, I'm _telling_ you" tone didn't exactly hurt her cause either.

Relegated to bed rest for the remainder of her crime-against-nature pregnancy, Coach Sylvester had little choice but to temporarily hand over the reins of her duties as educator and Cheerio Coach. Thankfully WMHS is notoriously lax in terms of who they hire and what it is the students are even being taught so therefore no one notices or cares. If anyone actually expected anything better of the school or its principal then they might bother to point out how unethical, and illegal, it is for an uncertified 18 year old who graduated from their very school three months ago is now put in charge of the education of, essentially, her peers (and wife). It's a good thing this is something that the people of Lima, Ohio have come to expect from the school. Besides, the Lima Board of Education isn't nearly as unorganized and lazy as their DMV or postal service.

So, as it stands, the decidedly _**un**_qualified 18 year old girl that spent the last four years terrorizing this school is officially the newest member of WMHS's faculty. The fact that the aforementioned girl has also recently married the school's head cheerleader, a second-year senior, on the very squad that she is the Assistant Coach (and Head Coach _pro tempore_) of is really the least of the school's worries. Besides, the staff was already scared enough of the Latina when she was a mere student, the fact that she is now, technically, 'one of them' sent at least three faculty members into outright panic attacks when they heard the news (the soon-to-be Mrs. Emma Schuester surprisingly not being one of them). Nobody wants to get on both Sue _**and**_ Santana's bad side, which would inevitably be the case if they were to complain.

To the two girls – _**women**_ – standing by the lockers, all that matters to them is that they're together. They don't care that their 'wedding' involved a road trip to D.C., the nearest place same-sex marriages are legal…thankfully because the next closest place is fucking _**Iowa**_. They don't care that it was just them, three of their parents, Brittany's little sister and, of all people, Coach Sue. They _**try**_ not to care about how Santiago Lopez, Santana's father, is glaringly absent because he was 'too busy with work' to go with them. Santana pretends not to care that Adelita Milagros, her abuela on her mother's side, refused to attend on the grounds that Santana 'is dead' to her. Brittany _**doesn't**_ pretend that she doesn't notice her crying anyways. Everyone notices both of their mothers' crying loudly and profusely during the 'I do's while hugging the life out of each other while Sue blamed her watery eyes on hormones and allergies.

It doesn't matter that they didn't get their friends involved or that it was a small wedding hundreds of miles away from home. It doesn't matter that it took place in a civil servant's office in a government building. It doesn't matter that they were wearing their dresses from their Junior Prom, for reasons that only the two of them knew, while Brittany decided that her ensemble wasn't complete without a pair of bright, gaudy rainbow-striped leg warmers worn on her arms. None of it mattered because neither of them could wipe the ridiculous grins from their faces and each girl was convinced that her counterpart couldn't look more radiant. Their pinkies stayed hooked together through the entire ceremony except when they went to place the simple wedding bands on each other's fingers.

Afterwards, everyone went out to celebrate at a chain restaurant superior to _BreadstiX_ according to everyone except Santana…and Brittany, of course. Both sets of parents had wanted there to be a big wedding with all of the girl's friends and family but there had obviously been little notice between Santana's graduation and the marriage. They can wait until all their friends come home at the end of the upcoming school year to have an actual wedding celebration.

As a wedding present, in addition to giving Santana her blessing to follow her dreams even if it wasn't to go to college, Maribel Lopez gave the newlyweds a significant sum of money. The Pierces, under the stipulation that Brittany graduates this year, would be funding the couple's honeymoon before they set off to really start their life together. Ten year old Emily Pierce was just beyond thrilled to be able to call Santana her sister-in-law (or just 'sister' most of the time) as often as possible, which everyone agreed was adorable. Not to be left out, Sue simply slid a plain silver key across the table between the two girls, who gave each other a look before turning their questioning gazes back to the Cheerio coach. Sue Sylvester's wedding present was just as much for the benefit of the Pierce and Lopez families as it was for the newly christened 'Pierce-Lopez's.

A fully furnished, modestly-sized apartment less than a mile from the high school but still within a reasonable distance to both girls' families. Paid in full through the end of June 2013. All they had to do was sign the lease…they didn't have to pay a cent since the utilities were covered in the lease agreement. Sue didn't even demand that they'd have to pay her back if they didn't bring her another Nationals trophy as her new Cheerio Captain and Assistant Coach…this was also when she informed them of their official titles coming into the 2012-2013 school year. Until then Santana's role had simply been referred to as 'assistant' so it was a big shock and an even bigger compliment to have a job title created specifically for her.

Sue (unconvincingly) justified the job title creation as being simply for payroll and tax purposes for the school. As for the apartment, she explained that, as newlyweds, it wouldn't be fair to either set of parents to constantly have to worry about walking in on their daughters going at it like bunnies...or even have to question living arrangements in the first place since they wouldn't even consider making the newlyweds live apart. She also might have implied somewhere in there that Brittany and Santana were also two of her Top 5 Favorite Cheerios of All Time (secretly meaning her 'Top Two Favorites') while cursing 'eye allergies' when she started tearing up again.

The rest of the summer leading up the cheer camp had been amazing and surreal. They spent little time outside of bed let alone outside the actual _**apartment**_. Cheer camp had been a bit tricky at first, but incredibly satisfying. Upon Brittany's arrival, reactions ranged from stunned surprise, maliciously comprehending smirks and, from the Freshman Cheerios, indifference and/or confusion about what the big deal was. Initially the meaner Cheerios had intended to gang up and mock the second-year Senior for not graduating, especially since it seemed as though Sue would not be there to interfere. However, those plans were cut short when an extraordinarily pregnant Sue made an appearance to drop the news that Brittany was the new squad captain and the not-so-surprising news that this stage of her pregnancy restricted her from stressful and/or strenuous activities so she would be unable to coach the squad. Any temporary relief met an untimely end when they were introduced to the Assistant Coach that would be stepping in to fill her shoes for the time being.

Santana Lopez, in no uncertain terms, had been one the most intimidating and terrifying people any of the girls had ever met second only to Coach Sylvester. The Latina had been notoriously protective of Brittany when she had been the Cheerio captain…but now she has even _**more**_ power. Anyone that had been thinking of messing with Brittany quickly abandons that idea. Upon noticing the change of the surnames on the backs of Brittany and Santana's cheer camp t-shirts, a number of girls pale in terror and a couple temporarily lose consciousness…only two have the lady-balls to congratulate them. Brittany immediately tells Santana that those two are her favorite Cheerios now that Santana no longer is one.

So now, after a grueling month of cheer camp, a new school year is finally underway. Any passing Cheerios seem to nod their head in respect to Brittany, deferring to her in a way they never had in years previous. Brittany can't help but beam at the attention…even more so since Santana can't take her eyes off of her which means that she isn't intimidating anyone into showing the blonde respect. It's all Brittany.

Leaning back against the locker next to Brittany's with her arms folded across her chest for lack of anything better to do with them, Santana waits for the blonde to finish up with a fond smile. After putting her notebooks and binders in and sticking a few new pictures up on the inside of her locker, Brittany is satisfied for the time being. Closing her locker, Brittany turns to her wife and leans her left shoulder and the side of her head against her locker to stare right back at the smaller girl, her own arms folded across her chest and with an affectionate smile of her own.

"Hey Brittany," a familiar voice greets as she approaches from behind Santana.

"Hey Tina!" Brittany waves.

"Girl Chang," Santana smiles kindly at the Asian girl as she comes to a stop in front of the blonde.

Tina falters for a moment, surprised to see the Latina at all, but she quickly recovers. "Santana. Did you guys have a good summer?" She asks addressing them both since she knows they likely spent it attached to each other's hips. Despite having noticed the odd jacket Santana is wearing, she refrains from questioning it.

"Totally!" Brittany grins, answering on both of their behalf, bouncing in excitement as Santana watches with a look of open adoration at the cute display.

"What did you guys do?" Tina chuckles, almost immediately regretting asking given the dancer's tendency to overshare.

"We went on a road trip and moved in together and went to cheer camp," Brittany summarizes easily, not even thinking to elaborate since, to her, it's obvious if you know how to look…and she's right (mostly because of the wedding rings and jackets).

"You went to cheer camp?" Tina asks, her question directed towards Santana, who simply nods. "I thought you graduated," the Asian girl furrows her brows in confusion, her eyes sweeping over the black and red Cheerio jacket again.

"I did," Santana replies with a smirk and an arched brow.

"You're such a butthead," Brittany playfully nudges her counterpart and rolls her eyes. "She had to run cheer camp since she's the Assistant Coach and Sue's stuck in bed until her baby hatches from its prehistoric egg," she explains. Santana bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Tina smiles and shakes her head, choosing not to acknowledge the crack about Sue's age. "Congratulations Santana," she says instead, having had a feeling that the Latina wouldn't even think of going anywhere if she didn't have Brittany with her. "Where'd you guys go on your road trip?" She asks, expecting to hear about some wild misadventure rivaling that of _National Lampoon's Vacation_.

"We drove to D.C. with my parents, my sister, Santana's mom and Coach Sue," Brittany chirps.

At that, Tina looks over at Santana to confirm that that actually happened and it isn't the blonde just saying something off the wall. Santana nods subtly, her poker face giving nothing else way. "That's…bizarre. What did you do there…together?" She can't help but ask, wondering what could possibly bring Sue together with the girls' families like that.

"Santana and I got married!" Brittany announces, probably far louder than intended as she grabs her wife's hand and lifts it up with her own to show Tina their wedding rings.

"C-c-congrat-ulations," Tina splutters after a moment in the now silent hallway, all eyes on the trio.

"Then we spent the rest of the summer until cheer camp practicing making lady-babies," Brittany beams proudly, rocking back and forth on her feet and swinging her and Santana's joined hands. The brunette face-palms with her free hand and shakes her head at the other girl's declaration.

"Wow…yeah…I'm gonna…just…go away now," a red-face Tina backs away before turning and practically sprinting down the hall.

"Oh my god," Santana murmurs before bursting into laughter. "_**Really**_Britt-Britt?" She questions with incredulous amusement. Brittany just smirks and shrugs carelessly before turning her full attention back to her wife with a sweet, calm smile as she forgoes their handhold in favor of hooking her left pinkie with Santana's right one.

"I think this is going to be the best year _**ever**_," the blonde Cheerio Captain says with a coy smile, dropping her voice at the end and drawing out the last word…much like she did when announcing last year's prom theme.

"Yeah B, I think so too," the Assistant Cheerio Coach agrees with a tender smile before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on the other girl's lips.

"_**Ladies**_," a heavily accented voice draws out in a warning from beside them.

"Yeah, we know," Santana sighs as she turns and looks at Principal Figgins.

"What did I tell you?" Figgins asks them expectantly hoping to make sure they understand the rules.

"There is to be no fornication on school grounds between students and staff, not even if they're married," Brittany rolls her eyes, brows furrowing when she sees how wide Figgins eyes are and notices that he seems to have forgotten how to breath.

"No Britt, it's '_fraternization_', _**not**_ '_fornication_'," Santana corrects, barely able to contain her amusement.

Brittany simply shrugs indifferently because, after all, both are equally accurate in their case.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yes, I know I should be working on the next chapter of _Within You Without You_ but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out.

For those of you who skipped the **Rant **at the top, this story was a response to the fact that Finn is dumber than Brittany (_**and**_ Puck) yet he graduated with no problem. When all the academically ineligible Cheerios were suspended from practice in Season 1, Brittany was one of only three Cheerios that showed up. Yes, Schue mentioned one of the Cheerios answered questions on his Spanish test by drawing a sombrero, but he never said it was Brittany…and like he's one to even talk considering he probably didn't really know the answer either. I digress…

Anyways, I could actually have seen this happening (and not just as a part of my head-canon)…or at least the basics of this. Santana and Brittany are fan favorites on this show and, with Brittany obviously being back, Santana wouldn't have gone anywhere without her if she was written at all consistently. Unlike every other main couple, Santana was the least willing to leave without her counterpart and Brittany was reluctant to let her go. Santana wanted Brittany to get out with her and she even told her mother that she was going to wait.

The scene with Sue and Quinn made me want to throw up a little in my mouth so I ignored it in favor of my own head-canon involving Santana being Sue's favorite. Quinn left the Cheerios twice and she quit glee club for a while and showed us the crazy/instable side of her so I know that there is no way Yale would accept her no matter her GPA. Santana won two Nationals trophies for Sue as Captain and a third trophy as a regular member on the squad. The only year the Cheerios lost was the year neither Santana nor Britt were on the squad. How many trophies did Quinn have anything to do with? One…as a generic member of the squad.

Sue is pregnant and, granted, it's a stupid fucking plot, but she isn't going to be able to properly coach the Cheerios if she's pregnant and then trying to raise her demon child (I seriously hope she names it Damien…even if it's a girl). She hates Roz Washington with every fiber of her being so she would never allow her to, potentially, usurp her position of Cheerio Coach. With Santana, Sue would be able to rest assured that she will not try to permanently replace her since it's a given that the role is temporary and will only last one school year…long enough for Sue to get relatively comfortable as a mother (barf). Mrs. Hagburg really did retire (and I like writing Sue as using any excuse to get rid of Brenda Castle because she holds a grudge), so we already know there will be room for the notoriously cheap Figgins to put Santana on the payroll for a year.

Any and all feedback is welcome through a review or PM, whatever you choose…even if it's just a typo or something. Even if you _**don't**_ review – and somehow are still reading at this point – I hope you at least enjoyed the read.


	2. The Best First Day Ever

This picks up, more or less, right after Figgins disappears at the end of the last chapter.

The Author's Notes right below are not critical, but they do explain why I decided the second chapter of this took priority over the next chapter of _Within You, Without You_. Also, I made some minor changes to the first chapter of this. Mostly just the beginning and ending author notes as well as giving the chapter a title. I made a couple of edits within the story itself, but none of them actually changed anything plot-wise.

**A/N**: Given what happened on _The Break-Up_, I decided that this story needed a second chapter stat! So, I buckled down and finished what I'd started of it by writing 12 pages over the last week. Writing this chapter helped me get over my own disappointment in the show so I hope it might help you guys too.  
**A/N2**: Don't expect to see any parallel versions of events from the show to happen in this story because I never intended to follow the actual Season 4 to begin with. I already had an idea as to what I wanted to happen in this before the first spoilers were even released.  
**Spoilers**: Good news…there are none other than what I mentioned last chapter. Like I mentioned above, this will not be following the actual Season 4 at all.  
**Warnings**: An abundance of cuteness, Santana making unexpected teacher-friends and a topless make-out session (not the least bit explicit). Language _**possibly**_…but only because of what is written on a t-shirt mentioned at the end.

* * *

**THE BEST FIRST DAY EVER**

"I'm going to miss you," the assistant coach mutters as she idly plays with the charms on Brittany's bracelet.

The blonde smiles sweetly at her wife. "I'm going to miss you too, but you know I have to spend lunch with the Cheerios. It's, like, tradition remember?" Brittany giggles as she leans in and rubs her nose playfully against Santana's for an Eskimo kiss.

"This sucks. I wish we could hide in the Cheerio office together instead," Santana confesses as the taller girl pulls away so she can finish putting her books up in her locker before going to the cafeteria after having spent her free third period in Sue's office with the smaller woman.

"Me too, but you know we can't," Brittany replies reasonably. "Remember what Mom said about how it's important that we still spend some time apart, either by ourselves or with friends, even though we're married," she gently reminds the brooding assistant coach of Maribel's advice. Around the time of the wedding, Santana's mother began to insist that Brittany call her 'Mom' just as Brittany's parents began to insist Santana call them 'Mom' and 'Dad' as well.

"I know," Santana breathes out, not particularly happy about it. "I should probably call Sue anyways to see how she's doing and make sure she doesn't need anything. I'm surprised she hasn't been calling all day to make sure I'm not screwing up," she says this last part mostly to herself.

Brittany eyes the other woman thoughtfully for a moment before slowly closing her locker and draping her arms over the brunette's shoulders. "I agree that you should check on Sue, but I don't think you should totally isolate yourself from everyone else here either if you plan on surviving the school year," she comments with a quick peck on her wife's lips before glancing around to make sure Figgins wasn't nearby to witness it.

"I'm not sitting in the cafeteria with you and the other Cheerios. That would be weird," Santana furrows her brows at the idea and Brittany's lips curl into a playful smirk as a fine eyebrow is arched up as if to say 'that was not what I was suggesting, try again'. "And I'm so not going to seek out Schue to bond over, like, vests and lesson plans either," she shakes her head vehemently, her expression is one of disgust at the idea.

In response, all Brittany can do is let out an adorable giggle, shaking her head before she places a chaste kiss on the darker woman's cheek. "No, I was suggesting you go to the Teacher's Lounge and maybe try to make nice with them," she finally clues Santana in on what she'd been suggesting.

"Ew, why?" Santana is clearly not too keen on the idea as she scrunches her face up in distaste.

"They're you're coworkers and they have experience with teaching, unlike you. You might need their help with something so it wouldn't hurt for you make an effort. The fact that you've been kind of horrible to them for the last four years means that you'll have to work extra hard and be the one to go to them since they're not going to be the ones to approach you first," Brittany explains clearly.

Santana heaves a heavy sigh that indicates she knows that the other woman is right. "This is going to be _**so**_ awkward," she acknowledges.

"Want me to walk you?" Brittany offers with a hopeful smile as she rocks back and forth on her heels for a moment before hooking her pinky with the brunette's.

"Yes please," Santana readily accepts with a grin.

* * *

"Please? Just for, like, a second," Santana pleads, her fingers toying with the simple, silver wedding band on her wife's hand.

"You know I'm not allowed in there. I'm just a student, _**remember**_?" Brittany asks rhetorically, cheekily bopping the darker woman's nose with the index finger of her hand not being held captive by counterpart.

"That's never stopped us before," the brunette mutters, already resigned to having to go in by herself.

The bell rings to release third period classes to go to lunch. "You're the first one here so that makes it a little less awkward," she says encouragingly.

"I guess," Santana sighs.

"Don't be such a frowny-face, Santana Banana," the blonde grins as she leans in and places a chaste kiss on the corner of the shorter girl's lips, which instinctively curl into a smile.

"Fine," Santana gives in with an eye roll as she loses her battle with holding back her grin. "Go to lunch," she tells her.

"Okay…and remember to play nice with the other kids, Sweetheart," Brittany instructs her wife with feigned stern look.

Santana decides it's adorable and shakes her head. "You too," she chuckles before turning to go into the Teacher's Lounge.

_Thwap!_

The Latina yelps as she jumps up and turns to fix her wife with a wide-eyed look of disbelief. "Did you seriously just slap my ass?" She asks the blonde incredulously, rubbing at the aforementioned appendage with her left hand.

Brittany shrugs with an innocent smile, fighting off a smirk as her eyes sparkle mischievously. "See you in fifth period Mrs. Pierce-Lopez," she giggles before walking off, quickly disappearing into the crowd of students quickly flooding the halls.

Santana shakes her head in amusement as she finally goes into the Teacher's Lounge, relieved to see that she really is the first one in here. Opting to take the antisocial route despite Brittany's previous encouragement, she sits at an isolated table in the corner of the room. She sets down the brown paper bag Brittany decided to pack her lunch in. It was an incredibly sweet, thoughtful and unexpected gesture on the blonde's part, but Santana still can't help but eye the bag warily.

Opening the bag, Santana cautiously reaches in and pulls out an apple, a Dr. Pepper and a peanut butter and honey sandwich…with the crusts cut off…cut diagonally into four triangles. Her brows furrow when she goes to ball up the seemingly empty bag only to hear something else in there. Turning it upside-down, a neatly folded note falls out. Carefully unfolding it, she reads it over with an affectionate smile unconsciously spreading across her face, oblivious as other faculty members begin to filter in.

_Dear The Most Awesomest Wife Eveeerrr,_

_ I made you lunch without setting anything on fire or needing to get Lord Tubbington to help this time (even if I could still feel him judging me). But Charity gave it her approval with two paws up. I totally felt like one of those TV wives from, like, the '50s or something. _

_ Except, you know, hotter. And married to the most beautiful woman in the History of Ever (it's true – I totally read it on Wikipedia)._

_ I felt, like, super domestic and wife-like. It gave me warm-fuzzies and made my insides all tingly._

_ I didn't really know what to pack since Coach Sue never really let us eat lunch and the only thing we ate for lunch all summer was, well, you know…each other. When I called Mom to ask her she started laughing at me._

_ So I figured you like apples so that would be okay even though they're supposed to keep doctors away and I don't know if that's even a good thing or not. But it didn't really keep the Dr. Pepper away or anything and I know now that Dr. Pepper's a regular doctor since everyone told me that he (or she) wasn't a dentist...or something, right?_

_ I think I still might be a little confused about that._

_ Anyways, I know you're super-cute about how you like your sand witches cut so that's what I did. I used the extra crunchy peanut butter too. And, you know, honey for my Honey :)_

_ So, I don't know how to, like, end this since I never wrote one of these before. I guess the only other thing I can think to tell you is that I suggest you don't, you know, think of me naked while you're in class or anything 'cause that would probably be super-distracting. I mean, I've thought of you naked in class before and it was distracting so it'd probably be worse if you were supposed to be teaching it instead of sitting there and pretending to learn like I was._

_Love you times infinity!_

_Brittany Susan Pierce-Lopez aka Britt-Britt aka Britts aka Britt-StiX aka B aka Wifey (that's my favorite)_

Shaking her head, Santana giggles at how sweet and adorable her wife is…and at 'sand witches' too, of course. She refolds the note and carefully tucks it into the pocket of her Cheerio sweatpants since she left her jacket in Sue's office. There's no question that she plans to keep the note forever.

"Hello Santana," a voice tentatively greets the Latina, effectively pulling her out of her own little Brittany-filled head.

Consciously reminding herself not to scowl as a reflex, Santana looks up at the owner of said voice, her eyebrows shooting up in mild surprise when she sees a certain redhead with OCD shifting nervously.

"Uh, hello Ms. Pillsbury," Santana returns the greeting, internally cringing at how awkward she sounds. She relaxes slightly when the other woman offers a small smile as she senses the 18 year old's discomfort. "Did you want to, like, sit down…or something?" She asks uncertainly, wondering what the hell is wrong with her that she feels like such an outsider when, just four months ago she had no problem being around any of these people.

The older woman appears a little taken aback by the offer but that quickly turns into pleasant surprise. "Thank you, Santana, that would be lovely," she smiles again as she sits down across from the brunette, hoping to put her a little more at ease.

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Santana finds herself asking curiously, noticing a distinct lack of poodle-hair as she quickly glances around the slowly filling room, ignoring the cautious looks being sent her way.

"He'll be here in a little while," the redhead informs her, not sounding particularly worried as she unpacks her own lunch. "You know Santana…" she begins tentatively as she slows her movements and looks up at the brunette with a subtle smile, "you're no longer a student. You _**can**_ call me Emma now," she says, her head tilted slightly to the side and trying not to show her amusement at the usually so confident young woman being so timid.

"Okay…Emma," Santana replies, feeling like a weight has been lifted when some of the tension in her back and shoulders is released. "How was your summer?" She finds herself asking as she picks up a triangle of her sandwich.

"It was nice. Will and I got a lot of planning done for our wedding. We just sent the invitations out a couple days ago actually," Emma informs the younger woman, smiling mostly to herself as she thinks about her almost-husband before she remembers who she's talking to. Her face flushes red as she meets the brunette's gaze but she's surprised by not getting the reaction she would have expected from her. What she expected was laughter, an irked arched eyebrow and an eye roll and/or a complete lack of interest. What she got was…

"It sounds like you had an amazing summer," Santana grins at the older woman without a hint of sarcasm, which surprises the councilor more than anything.

"We did," Emma confirms, growing increasingly more comfortable with the other girl which was the last thing she expected when she approached her table. She especially didn't expect that talking about planning her wedding would perk the darker girl up like it did…and then she remembers. "I think you and Brittany had a pretty good summer yourselves. Congratulations, Santana," she offers sincerely.

"Thanks," Santana blushes as she picks up another sandwich triangle, taking a moment to stare pensively at it. "We wanted everyone to be there, but it was such short notice especially since we had to drive all the way to D.C. to make it official," she says thoughtfully, a small smile still playing on her lips. It took only a moment of hesitation before she decided that it wouldn't be the end of the world if she held a genuine conversation with the older woman.

"You don't regret it, do you? You don't think you should have waited?" Emma questions and, to Santana, it sounds more like the redhead is asking them to herself rather than to the young woman sitting across from her.

"No, I could never regret it. I've loved Brittany my entire life so as far as I'm concerned marrying her was inevitable. If Brittany didn't want so badly to start this year off as Brittany Pierce-Lopez then we might have waited until she graduated," Santana shrugs one shoulder idly. "But what difference does a year make anyways? We already decided that after she graduates we want to have an actual wedding celebration here for our friends and everyone," she continues honestly.

Emma can't help but smile at Santana. She never would have expected to have a conversation like this with the other girl, or _**anyone**_ really, but here she is. Even more surprising is that, whether she realizes it or not, Santana is helping her alleviate some of her own anxiety about getting married to the man she loves.

"Sue gave us your new address over the summer," the councilor informs the assistant coach a moment later.

"Oh, okay," Santana nods, brows furrowed in confusion at the random comment as well as why Sue would do that…or why Emma and Will would even need it.

"It wouldn't have made sense to send two separate wedding invites to your parents' homes what with you being married and not living at home anymore. Sending just one invitation to the Pierce-Lopez's was easier…and it also saves paper," Emma expands on her reasons for bringing it up, smiling at the other girl's reaction.

Santana can't help but beam with an uncharacteristically bashful smile. She always thought that girls who acted all giggly and coy and smitten over some boy or another were just pretending to be that affected and they couldn't possibly feel like that. Yet, with the acknowledgement of someone outside of family referring to Brittany and Santana as officially, indisputably and legally a legitimate married couple, that's exactly how she feels…like she's floating on a cloud of cotton candy.

"Brittany is a big supporter of going green," the Latina eventually replies, deliberately choosing to respond to the least significant thing the other woman said.

With a soft laugh, Emma shakes her head in amusement. "Are you saying that you're not?" She challenges the brunette.

"I am a big supporter of _**Brittany**_," Santana pointedly answers as she rolls her eyes playfully at herself. "If she decides she's into motocross then I'll buy her a helmet, convince her parents it's a good idea and be there for every practice and race cheering her on. If she wants to start her own web-series then I'll write her theme song and hold the camera while she interviews her cat. If she wants to be Student Council President then I'll design the posters and spend an afternoon arguing with the guy that works at Kinko's about using the wrong shade of red for the background. If she decides she's an environmentalist, then I'll research every way we can be more eco-friendly," she immediately blushes at how much of a sucker she is for her blonde.

"She's lucky to have you," the redhead says after a moment, caught a little off-guard by the Latina's genuine devotion to the blonde Head Cheerio.

"_**I'm**_ the one that's lucky. She's just…she's worth it," she shrugs self-consciously.

Emma grins but chooses not to further comment on how surprisingly sweet the Latina who, up until about ten minutes ago, was probably the most intimidating student she's had to deal with in a long time…or ever. Instead she takes notice of what the teen is eating.

"Did Brittany pack your lunch?" She asks curiously, already having an idea as to the answer.

"Yeah," Santana laughs as she follows Emma's gaze to the remaining sandwich triangle before noticing that the councilor doesn't seem to quite grasp why it's funny. "When she told her Nana that we were getting married, she was happy for us but then she gave Brittany a long talk about how she'd have to get comfortable performing her 'wifely duties'," she explains with air quotes. "Brittany thinks this is the kind of thing she was talking about," she adds humorously with a shake of her head as she refers to packing her lunch.

Emma appears a little perplexed for a moment. "Performing her…" she repeats to herself as she tries to figure out what she means. "Oh," she says as it sinks in…then her eyes widen at the full implication of term 'wifely duties'. "_**Oh**_!" She bleats out in realization and a little embarrassment, her face turning red.

"Yeah," Santana smirks at her reaction before shaking her head and laughing. "How do you think _**I**_ felt? I was stuck between Brittany and her mother with Britt's eleven-year old sister sitting on my lap and being forced to listen to a septuagenarian modestly tell my soon-to-be wife, essentially, not to be afraid or intimidated when we have sex on our wedding night and that she'll eventually she'll get better at it over time and with lots of practice," she explains to the councilor with a small grin and her face turning slightly darker from either embarrassment.

"Oh my, that _**does**_ sound uncomfortable," Ms. Pillsbury tries to restrain her amusement behind a fake cough and a hand covering her mouth.

"My mother was sitting on the other couch turning purple from trying not to start laughing at me while Brittany's grandmother was incredibly serious and too busy using puritanical euphemisms to realize that Britt was misunderstanding everything she was saying and only getting more confused," Santana simply shakes her head at the situation.

At this, Emma tries – and fails – to hold back a short burst of laughter, which only causes Santana to laugh as well. This, and the sight of several confused co-workers, is what Will Schuester walks into as he steps into the Teacher's Lounge.

"Uh, hello Emma…Santana," Will awkwardly greets as he approaches the table, a little hesitant to interact with his brunette former student.

"Hello Will," Emma replies warmly, her amusement slowly fading as she reaches in her lunch bag for her economy-size bottle of hand sanitizer. "Santana was just telling me about how confused Brittany became as a result of a miscommunication with her grandmother," she tries to summarize as vaguely as possible.

With a weak smile at the Latina, Will bites his tongue to keep from making a comment about how it doesn't take much to confuse the bubbly blonde. He really doesn't want to start things off on the wrong foot with the other girl on only the first day of the new school year…especially now with the 18-year old seeming lighter and more relaxed than he thinks he's ever seen her.

"Oh," is the only safe thing he can come up with on the spot.

Santana smirks at him and his obvious attempt to play it safe. "Britts didn't that know 'wifely duties' is a polite way of saying 'sex' instead of, say, packing lunch for work," she shakes her head in amusement, but her lips are already set in a soft, sweet smile as she thinks about her wife and ignoring the foreign taste of the word 'work' on her tongue.

"Um, wow…yeah, okay," Will nervously replies as he takes a seat next to Emma, his face turning red at the blunt Latina. "So, how's your first day been going so far?" He asks, trying to move to a much safer topic, but still genuinely curious.

Taking a moment to actually consider the question, Santana shrugs slightly. "It's a little surreal being back here like this and not being able to see Brittany very much during the day. Cheerios on Monday, Wednesday and Friday mornings then we both have a free period before lunch then she has sixth period calc with me and then Cheerios if it's a practice day," she explains.

"What about glee club?" Will can't help but ask.

"What about it?" Santana furrows her brows.

"You can see each other in glee club too…unless she wasn't planning on being a part of it again this year," he thinks to mention the last part at the end, internally panicking at the idea of losing his best dancer as well as one of the best singers at the same time despite both of them still being in the school.

"Oh, well, it's not like we've talked about it or anything but I can't imagine her not wanting to be in glee but, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not a student anymore so it's not like I can stay in it too," Santana points out, looking at the History teacher like he's lost his mind.

"I know that, but…" Will sighs as he trails off, trying to find some way to get around it.

"Um, I have a suggestion," Ms. Pillsbury chimes in timidly. Will turns to her with a curious look and Santana arches a brow in interest. "Perhaps Santana can be your assistant or co-coach for the glee club since she's a member of the faculty now? If, of course, you're interested Santana," she turns to other girl inquisitively.

"I think it would do a lot of good to bring in a fresh perspective to the coaching aspect just like new members are good for working on teamwork and acceptance. I don't know if we would've been as good as we were during Nationals last year if we didn't have to compete against the Trouble Tones and Shelby before Sectionals," Will speculates on the possible advantages.

Santana remains thoughtful about it for several moments. "Look, I like the idea in theory but I don't want to stretch myself out too thin and get weighed down under too many things at once," she expresses her concerns.

"Right, of course not," Schuester agrees, feeling a slight pang of disappointment after having gotten his own hopes up.

"Besides, I should talk to Brittany about it before making any decision about that on my own. I'd hate to say yes only to find out that she'd have preferred the glee club to be more of a 'her' thing than an 'us' thing, you know?" She asks, hating the idea of her wife wanting glee club as her own 'Brittany-time' for just her and her friends without Santana.

The other couple is momentarily taken aback by the mature and considerate insight of the other girl. It's something of a testament to how devoted and attentive Santana is as a spouse that she would forgo making any decision that would affect her and Brittany without first speaking to Brittany about it. Not just that, but it also shows that Santana values the blonde Head Cheerio's opinion enough in the first place for her to want to get it before giving any kind of answer.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate you asking her first. Take as much time as you need to decide," Will smiles encouragingly. When he was married to Teri still, it had taken him years to realize the importance of talking to his wife before making a decision that would affect them both and not just him. Yet, here's Santana, only married for four months and she and Brittany already know that.

Santana gives him a weird look. "Britts and I have _**always**_ done that ever since we were, like, three. That's how we decided on cheerleading over soccer or gymnastics and why we joined glee with Quinn instead of telling her to go screw herself," she cites the most obvious examples, wondering why Schuester is looking at her like she's the Dalai Lama for knowing this.

Before any of them can say anything else, the bell is ringing and signaling that lunch is over.

* * *

**Sixth Period**

Of course it's weird teaching people that had been her peers up until three months ago. The first two classes went fine…but then again, Brittany wasn't in either of those classes. Santana can't help but feel a little self-conscious with her wife gazing up at her with a dreamy smile on her face from her seat dead center in the first row. Trying to ignore the blonde Cheerio captain, Santana stands in front of the class with her lower back against the desk, her legs stretched in front of her and crossed at the ankles and her arms crossed over her chest. She maintains a firm, mild glare as she explains the syllabus.

"So, these first two weeks are going to be focusing on limits and their properties. This is going to be chapter one in your textbooks and, since everyone's already been assigned their book, then there is no reason why none of you can get started reading it tonight. I'm not going to assign any mandatory homework or equations to do today, but I am going to _**highly**_ suggest you try a couple out for your own benefit. Tomorrow we're going to get right into the first section of the chapter and working some of the basic problems and I won't tolerate a room full of miscreants staring at me like I'm speaking another language, we clear?" Santana barks out her question, an eyebrow arched challengingly. Nineteen students nod their heads quickly, their mouths hanging open dumbly, while the twentieth student grins even wider, her face reflecting nothing more than adoration.

Santana briefly returns the smile before noticing a tentative hand rise up two seats to the left and three seats back from Brittany, nodding at the owner of said hand to speak. "When's our first test?" A boy timidly asks, earning a round of groans and a few balls of paper being chucked at him.

"That's enough," Santana growls at the protesting students, all of which immediately quiet down. "You have a quiz this Friday and your first test is going to be next Thursday," she answers his question. "Anything else?" She wonders, eyebrow arched questioningly. For the most part, they all either shake their heads or sit quietly, unmoving. "Great, well, it's your lucky day then because since there's only five minutes until the last bell, I'm letting you out early today…but don't expect me to make a habit out of it," she lightly warns the last part.

For a moment, everything is still before the room erupts in a flurry of activity where everyone _**not**_ married to their teacher leaves as quickly as possible. Fortunately for Brittany, that means that she's the only one left.

"Have I mentioned that you're super-hot when you're being all commanding and authoritative?" The blonde purrs as she stands up from her seat up front and approaches the smaller woman.

"I seem to recall you mentioning something like that once or twice over the summer when I was standing in as the Cheerio coach…and even before that as Cheerio Captain. But, I can't remember for sure," the Latina teases gently, her posture relaxing as Brittany comes to stand in front of her, pale hands settling on Cheerio sweatpants-clad hips.

"Well, maybe I can try to refresh your memory a bit," Brittany replies, equally as playful.

"After we get home, okay?" Santana smiles sweetly up at the taller girl, her arms draped over the blonde's shoulders.

"Fine," Brittany pouts after a moment.

"Good," Santana grins triumphantly as she rises up on her tip-toes enough to drop a brief kiss on one of the other woman's freckle-dusted cheeks before taking on an almost nervous demeanor. "I wanted to ask you something anyways," she says softly, removing her arms from over the blonde's shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Brittany furrows her brows in concern as she picks her Cheerio backpack up from beside her desk as Santana grabs her old backpack from under her own desk.

"Yeah," Santana smiles reassuringly as her right hand takes the blonde's left one, their fingers automatically intertwining, the act a reflex at this point. "It's nothing bad or anything," she is quick to assure her before Brittany can get too worried as the duo make their way into the hall. "Just, at lunch, Will…Mr. Schuester," she corrects herself upon her wife's look of confusion, "offered to let me be, like, a co-director for New Directions so that I could still be a _**part**_ of the glee club and spend more time with you even if I can't _**technically**_ still be in the club," she informs her of the situation.

"Really? That's great," Brittany beams before her brows furrow in confusion. "So…wait, what was your question?" She asks with her head cocked to the side inquisitively as they reach her locker.

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay with you before I gave him an answer. I don't want to, like, smother you or anything," Santana shyly admits, looking down and playing with the pleats on her wife's Cheerio skirt with her free hand so she doesn't have to see the other girl's reaction.

"'Tana, of course it's okay. I think it's awesome as long as _**you**_ want to do it and don't think it'll overwhelm you or anything," Brittany coos, her heart fluttering at how thoughtful the darker woman is.

"Yeah?" Santana hazards a bashful glance up at the blonde from under her lashes, biting on her bottom lip uncertainly, grinning when the other girl nods enthusiastically. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in the choir room," she chirps, breaking their handhold.

"Wait, what? Glee starts in, like, ten minutes," Brittany frowns in confusion as Santana starts to make her way down the hall just as the bell rings and students start pouring into the hallway.

"I know, I'll be there. I just have something to take care of first," Santana calls out just before getting swallowed in the chaos.

The head Cheerio stares off in the general direction her wife disappeared in, perplexed and a little dazed at how quickly the other woman disappeared. After a moment, she shakes herself out of her stupor and proceeds to open her locker so she can dump her unnecessary books before going to the choir room.

Meanwhile, after a hesitant knock and a mildly surprised 'Come in', Santana slowly opens the door and pokes her head in with a tentative smile.

"Oh! Hello Santana. This is certainly unexpected. Is everything alright?" Ms. Pillsbury greets the younger woman, clearly surprised…but pleasantly so.

"Everything is great," the Latina smiles a little more certainly as she steps fully into the office and eases the door closed behind her. "How'd your afternoon go?" She asks, trying not to cringe at her poor attempt at small talk as she looks around, not having spent more than a handful of minutes in the office over the course of the previous four years.

"Good. And yours?" The redheaded woman answers honestly, obviously amused by the teen's awkwardness but having the good grace not to bring attention to it.

"Not as bad as I was afraid it would be," Santana answers honestly as she turns back to the guidance counselor. "Brittany and I decided to see how it goes with me helping Mr. Schue, Will, in the glee club," she shrugs nonchalantly but with a small smile playing on her lips.

"That's wonderful Santana!" Emma grins, genuinely pleased to hear it, before her brows furrow slightly as she notices the time. "Their first meeting starts shortly though, so shouldn't you be in the choir room?" She questions, wondering if that's the reason for the darker woman stopping in.

"Will's always a few minutes late anyways," Santana brushes it off casually. "Besides…" she trails off, turning a little shy all of a sudden, "I kind of wanted to see if I could ask you a favor," she lifts her eyebrows into a hopeful expression.

"Oh, well, I'll certainly do whatever I can to help," Emma offers amicably, curious as to what the favor could be.

"Well, Figgins hasn't said anything so far, but that's probably because he's pretty clueless in general anyways, but I don't want to have to worry about there being an issue in the future," Santana begins slowly and, upon noticing the baffled look on the other woman's face, she realizes she hasn't actually mentioned her situation yet. "I'm teaching Brittany's calculus class," she reminds her pointedly, hoping to sum up where she's going with this.

"I seem to remember you mentioning that during lunch today," Emma replies simply as she nods in understanding.

Santana huffs out a breath as she fixes a 'really?' look on her face and crosses her arms over her chest. "I, an 18 year old who was a student here until three months ago, am teaching a math class in which _**my wife**_ is a student of mine," she clarifies a little forcefully, relaxing when realization crosses over the older woman's features. "I expect, at some point, there to be someone who accuses me of unfair treatment or tampering with her grade or something along those lines. So, I think that I can avert a lot of the accusations if I have someone else grade Brittany's work other than myself," she finally gets to her main point.

"Um, I'm not sure if I'm the right person you want to ask for that," Ms. Pillsbury reluctantly states.

"You'll have the answer key so all you'll need to do is see if her answers match up with it. I don't want to ask any of the others from the math department since they never really liked me much and I wouldn't want to risk them trying to sabotage her or something to get back at me. Besides, no one is going to question your credibility since you're neutral and have far too much integrity for anyone to wonder if I, like, bribed you into giving her good grades," she smirks this last part.

Emma seems to think about this for several moments. "Okay, I can grade Brittany's work. I would hate for you to get in trouble or for her to have others question her capabilities like that. She doesn't need anyone trying to make her feel like she isn't intelligent enough to be able to pass without her wife fudging her grades," she smiles warmly at the girl.

"Thank you," Santana breathes out, relieved. "And this is only until Sue is cleared to return and ease back into teaching her classes again so it won't be inconveniencing you for too long…I _**hope**_," she adds the last part under her breath.

"It's no inconvenience at all," Emma assures her honestly.

"Thanks again," the Latina grins, silently cursing herself for never coming to the counselor when she was a student here and asking herself how she didn't see how much the other woman could've helped her during those especially difficult and confusing times…pretty much from Freshman year through graduation.

"You better get going if you want to be there before the bell rings," the redheaded woman smiles softly in understanding, having a pretty good idea as to what's going on in the Assistant Coach's head. Santana returns the smile and nods before turning and leaving the same way she came in.

* * *

The blonde bites her bottom lip nervously, eyes darting up and down the hall as she tugs on her Cheerio skirt and rocks back and forth on her heels. She knows that the first glee meeting of the school year is scheduled to officially start in, like, a minute. Yet…no Santana.

Brittany almost yelps when a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Hey pretty lady, I hope you have a hall pass," a very familiar voice purrs teasingly into her ear, preventing her from crying out or jumping ten feet in the air out of shock.

"No, I don't have a hall pass. Does this mean you're going to have to…_**punish**_ me?" Brittany smirks coyly, relaxing into the smaller woman's body behind her and grinning when the arms around her waist momentarily tighten.

"Absolutely," Santana chuckles into the head Cheerio's neck. "What are you doing hanging around in the hall Britt?" She wonders, peeking into the choir room.

"Waiting for you of course, Silly," Brittany grins obviously as she turns in the smaller woman's arms. "We always go in together now, remember?" She bumps her shoulder against one of Santana's before holding up a pinky between them.

With a playful eye roll, Santana links her right pinky with her wife's left one. "Of course," she agrees easily, allowing the taller woman to pull her in.

Due to the diminished size of the glee club since graduation last year, the duo doesn't exactly have to compete to get the two chairs in front by the left entrance. Santana sits on the end so that the linked pinkies of their non-dominant hands can continue to hang down between them. They lose themselves in simply smiling at one another, oblivious to their classmates/students. The other members scattered in the room share knowing grins, acknowledging that the couple are too lost in one another to be bothered greeting any of them.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Will Schuester announces as he enters with a flurry of excitement, effectively drawing the newlywed couple from their gaze.

"It's okay Mr. Schue, I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant," Brittany is quick to reassure the teacher, certain that he has no reason to be concerned about being 'late'.

There are a few scattered chuckles and the choir director's familiar look of being lost for words when it comes to understanding Brittany. The only reaction Brittany bothers to pay attention to is the adoring look her wife is shooting her.

"Okay, well…" Will clears his throat uncomfortably, "Welcome to a brand new school year. As you can see, we're desperately in need of more members and-"

"Um, I'm confused. Santana, what are you still doing here? Didn't you graduate last year?" Sam can't help but ask upon seeing his ex-girlfriend.

Santana opens her mouth to, presumably, spew forth a mountain of insults and criticisms. Luckily for the boy, Mr. Schuester answers first. "Actually, as Santana is a temporary member of the McKinley High faculty this year, she has decided to come on as co-director of New Directions with me," he offers his usual cheesy grin as he turns to Santana.

"I see Ms. Pillsbury must have updated you," the Latina smirks, noting his short nod.

"Wait, so it's true?" Artie blurts out, the truth confirmed by Santana's arched eyebrow, Brittany's excited grin and Mr. Schuester's unrestrained enthusiasm. "Oh man, this is going to be one hell of a year," he grumbles, noting the wary looks being shared around the room about this development. He bitterly thinks about how most of them are lucky enough that they only have the Latina in glee club whereas he's also stuck with her for his math class.

"This is going to be the best year _**ever**_," Brittany grins, happiness oozing from every word.

"Look, I don't care about all of that," Sugar idly gestures towards the happy couple with her pink gel pen, "as long as I get more solos. Clearly I have more than proven myself to be more talented than everyone else in this room put together…_**Not**_ Asperger's!" She clarifies the last part followed by a collective groan of annoyance from the others. "I honestly think I am entitled to all the solos and you are all welcome to start lavishing praise on me in regards to my superb singing and dancing abilities," she unabashedly fishes for compliments…which never come.

At the silence, Sugar glances around the room with a scowl. Everyone looks back at her with a look of irritation except Will (who looks uncomfortable), Brittany (gives her two thumbs up and a grin) and Santana (merely smirks in approval). "Whatever," the girl scoffs at everyone but the married couple, arms crossed haughtily, "I am better than all of you," she informs them with certainty.

Santana and Brittany share an amused look as they remember the blonde head Cheerio saying about the same thing after the whole Brittany Spears thing in Junior year. This year just keeps looking better and better.

* * *

**5:37pm**

Soft lips barely brush the sensitive skin along her jaw and by her ear, earning a low, throaty giggle. "That tickles Britt-Britt," Santana hums, eyes closed and lips curved up into a smile as she lies on her back with her wife snuggled up to her side.

The pair is still in bed after tumbling into it with their lips attached almost an hour ago. Then, they managed to slow things down by alternating between cuddling and occasionally making out. Despite both being topless, they've barely even made it to 2nd base. They've been too content exchanging sweet lady kisses and enjoying the feel of their bare skin brushing against one another's.

Rolling to her side to lay face-to-face with her wife, Santana can't help the affectionate smile that forms at the sight of Brittany's flushed cheeks and shy but loving grin, her blue eyes sparkling with pure adoration. Santana reaches up her left hand and places it on Brittany's right cheek, drawing the girl in for another round of kisses. Brittany's right hand resting on the brunette's left hip, just above the waistband of her Cheerios sweatpants, slides around to the dip in the small of Santana's back, running her hand up and down her spine, relishing the feel of the smooth, warm skin under her hand.

"I like being with you like this," Brittany softly murmurs against swollen lips.

"I like it too," Santana mumbles back, smiling into the blonde's mouth.

"I like _**you**_," Brittany grins flirtatiously, nudging her nose along the side of Santana's.

Before their lips connect again, a firm knock on the front door of the apartment startles them as they turn their attention towards the door. Since she is decidedly the more clothed than her blonde counterpart – wearing nothing more than her red spankies, white ankle socks and a not-so-innocent smile – Santana gets up, tugging on the t-shirt Brittany threw to her from the floor on her side of the bed.

"It's probably one of our parents or something," the Latina smiles, leaning down to give Brittany a quick kiss. She walks out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind her before going to the door to their apartment. After running her fingers through her hair to tame it into looking like she _**hadn't**_ been rolling in bed with her wife, she opens the door without a second thought.

"About time Sandbags," a very pregnant Sue Sylvester greets as soon as the door is opened up, stepping into the apartment without an invitation.

Santana stares into the empty hallway for a moment, mouth agape, before shaking her head and closing the door. "Um, hi Coach. What brings you over here?" She wonders cautiously as she starts to recover from her shock, slowly approaching the woman standing in the middle of the main living area of the apartment and scrutinizing _**everything**_.

The older woman turns to the teen, taking the brunette's appearance in, her eyes linger on her t-shirt before arching an eyebrow up at the girl. "I have no words," she deadpans. Furrowing her brows, Santana glances down at the pale yellow shirt Brittany gave her to wear before instantly turning red.

Covering the front of the shirt in five lines of type, it reads: VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGINAS!

A mortified Santana almost literally face-palms and barely manages to refrain from cursing her wife. She doesn't know if it would have been better or worse if it had actually been one of their parents at the door.

Satisfied in having properly humiliated the girl, Sue gets to the point. "Today my OB/GYN advised me that due to my _**allegedly**_ 'advanced maternal age'," she begins with a sneer, "it is not recommended that I continue to live alone due to the potential for complications," she states, having jumped right into the topic at hand as though they're mid-conversation and not just now mentioning it.

"Oh…_**okaaaay**_," Santana draws out, not sure what the other woman is getting at as she tries to wrack her brain for any family or friends she has.

"My Nazi-hunting parents are obviously not an option and, as you know, I am not exactly on an entirely friendly basis with most, if not all, of my co-workers," Sue prompts the other girl pointedly.

Santana has a pretty good idea as to what Sue's getting at. "Not even Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury?" She arches a brow, not certain whether or not she'd even have considered them in the first place.

"I would never wish to subject my unborn fetus to…_**that**_," the older woman sneers as she unconsciously places a protective hand over her swollen belly. In a way, Santana understands that Sue knows she wouldn't be able to handle the happy couple, especially with them planning their wedding. The darker girl doesn't get a chance to reply.

"'Tana, c'mon!" Brittany whines as she opens the bedroom door. "I wants my sweet lady kisses," she elaborates, her tone suggesting a smile is on her face.

Santana blushes once again as soon as the blonde comes into view. Her black Assistant Cheerio Coach t-shirt, which is a pretty snug fit on herself, is a little shorter on the taller girl and reveals a strip of skin around her stomach. The fact that she is even wearing the very same shirt that Santana wore today is more than a little incriminating in terms of what they were doing…or were _**about**_ to be doing. At least Brittany had the forethought to pull a pair of boxers over her spankies…then again, the aforementioned boxers have the Grinch smiling up at them from the blonde's crotch.

"Hey Britt, Coach Sue was just telling me that her doctor told her that she shouldn't live alone for the rest of her pregnancy," Santana explains in a strained tone.

"Oh, well, if you want to, you're welcome to stay here with us," the blonde shrugs nonchalantly without a second thought. As Sue turns her expectant gaze to Santana, the darker girl nods as well, albeit a little reluctantly.

"Outstanding!" Sue grins enthusiastically in the same terrifying way she usually does right before executing a plot to destroy someone or something (i.e. the glee club). "Well, whichever one of you is supposed to be the man in this relationship can go get my bags out of my car," she instructs, eyes looking back and forth between the newlyweds.

Brittany glances over at her wife, noticing the clenched jaw and the fire burning in her eyes as she tries not to snap at the pregnant tyrant. The blonde really doesn't understand what the coach is trying to say since they're both girls…neither of them even look manly at all. She's just relieved that she doesn't have to say anything when Santana finds her words first…kind of.

"Which one of us do you think is the '_**man**_'?" The Latina growls in distaste and using air quotes before arching an eyebrow up as if to challenge the older woman.

Coach Sylvester scrutinizes the duo, not missing the pale arm that snakes around the smaller girl's waist, instantly calming the seething brunette. "Brittany, my bags are in the trunk," she informs the blonde head Cheerio as she holds her keys out for the other girl.

Biting her bottom lip anxiously, Brittany glances from the keys back to her irritated wife. "I'll be right back, Sweetie," she murmurs softly into the shorter girl's ear before placing a tender, doting kiss on her cheek. With a brief, but affectionate, squeeze, she removes her arm from around Santana's waist, takes the offered set of keys and makes her way out of the apartment to get Sue's belongings.

"You do realize that the bed in the spare room is at least three times smaller than the one at your house, correct?" Santana hostilely questions the coach, choosing to ignore the implications of Sue's opinion regarding who she believes is the 'man' in her relationship with Brittany.

Sue smirks at the obvious avoidance. "It will do for tonight. I have a new bed being delivered here tomorrow afternoon," she casually states.

"What?" The Latina is clearly caught off guard by that.

"IKEA…express shipping from the headquarters in Sweden. You and Mrs. Boobs McGee can put it together tomorrow after school," the coach tells her rather than asks, grinning at the teen's mouth hanging agape. "Think of it as a relationship building exercise…or something," she adds.

Santana opens her mouth to respond, but doesn't get a chance due to the rhythmic thudding making its way down the hall towards the apartment. Furrowing her brow, she shoots a brief look at the other woman before going to the door and poking her head out into the hallway…only to see Brittany lugging two large and, apparently, heavy pieces of luggage with a large duffel bag strapped over her shoulder and swung around to her back. Giving Sue a hard look, Santana rushes out into the hallway to help her wife bring some of the bags in.

Back into the apartment, a red-faced Brittany immediately lets go of the two pieces of luggage, leaning over with her hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath while Santana brings the heavy duffel bag to the spare room. The darker girl comes back into the living room right as her wife is about to walk right back out of the apartment.

"Where are you going Britt-Britt?" Santana asks curiously.

"To get the rest of Coach Sylvester's bags," the blonde replies obviously, using her thumb to point back over her shoulder in the general direction of the intruding woman's vehicle.

"There's more?!" The incredulous Latina yelps, snapping her head to the Cheerio Coach when Brittan nods. "How long do you plan on staying here?" She questions suspiciously.

"A month and a half, two months maybe," Sue replies nonchalantly before noticing the glazed look on Brittany's face and horrified look on Santana's. "You can't _**possibly**_ expect me to immediately have to move the second I deliver," she states with a feigned appalled look.

"'Tana, we can't just kick her out when Sue 2.0 pops out," Brittany sympathizes with the older blonde as she turns to her counterpart.

The smug look in Sue's eyes doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette. "I know B, we won't," Santana smiles weakly before turning to her boss…and now, roommate. "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need to," she manages to say without grimacing.

"Yay! This is going to be epic, I just know it," Brittany beams before turning and practically skipping out of the apartment and down the hall to get the rest of Sue's belongings.

"Think of all the fun we'll have, Roomie," the coach smirks as she pats the petite teen on the back before going to her new room.

"I'm in hell," Santana mutters to herself wondering how things can go so wrong so fast as she stands in the middle of her living room…wearing a shirt that's screaming 'VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGINAS!' at no one in particular.

* * *

So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? How do you like the almost-friendship between Santana and Ms. Pillsbury? As I mentioned in my notes in the beginning, this story is pretty much my head-canon for the direction I think Season 4 should have taken…the actual show is simply my nightmare. This story is my alternate reality where the characters are actually written consistently from one 'episode' to the next.

Again, like I mentioned in the beginning notes, this is not going to follow what we actually see on the show this season. I am hesitant to even bring in the new characters brought in because, well, they're boring and kind of like a '2.0' version of a lot of the graduates (Marley is Rachel 2.0, Jake is Puck/Finn 2.0 and Kitty is Season 1-2 Quinn 2.0). Also, seriously, how is Sugar no longer around? While I'm glad Rory is gone, we're still stuck with 'Teen Jesus' Joe, who is lame.

If there's enough demand for any of the new characters (or any character outside of Britt and San) to be a bigger part of this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do. So far, the only one I'm considering even the _**slightest**_ bit is Kitty. Brittany versus Kitty is such a funny concept to me because, well, as much as Britt loves _**cats**_, she kind of hates _**Kitty**_. Also, I like any excuse to have Britt's possessiveness and jealousy come out in regards to Santana. I think another blonde Cheerio will definitely be enough to aggravate our favorite Super-Senior…even if Santana is actually _**married**_ to her and would clearly have no interest in Kitty in the first place.

I'm done ranting now. Anyways, if there's enough support for the 'Kitty jealousy sub-plot'…or for anything else mentioned, then I'll see what I can do.  
Also, the shirt that Santana is wearing actually exists and it's sold through ...in case anyone was wondering.

So…thoughts (good or bad)?


End file.
